


DRIP

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Humiliation, Smut, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease, Teasing, Timeskip, Vaginal Fingering, just a little bit, just a whole lotta cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: Koushi likes you wet and messy. You like it, too.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 16
Kudos: 313





	DRIP

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for another collab! The prompt was "Guess I'll just have to cum inside you." Here's the [masterlist](https://vixen-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/627911052290605056/hey-hey-hey), which goes live with all the links sometime tomorrow (9/1/2020)! Other very talented authors wrote for other HQ! characters, and you should definitely go read some of them if you can!
> 
> The version of this fic I posted on tumblr is slightly different, but not really by much. Maybe a sentence or two. You can find it on [my blog](saetyrn9.tumblr.com), along with other great fics I reblog from other great authors from a smattering of fandoms lol
> 
> Anyway, the premise of this fic is a little funny, but I really like it too. It's definitely set sometime during the timeskip, if that isn't obvious in the fic itself, but I wanted to make that clear.
> 
> I just love Suga, and he's most definitely a nasty boy, and I just really needed him to be N A S T Y ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)
> 
> Hope you like nasty Suga, cuz he likes you :3

It’s silly to think that anyone else can see, but you feel like it's obvious. The slow, warm ooze into your panties from your tender pussy is incredibly distracting. You're paranoid that every glance, every catch of the wandering eye, is someone with x-ray vision, a secret empath who knows exactly what your mind is focused upon. Or even that it’s just leaked so far down your legs people could see the shine of it down to your knees.

It makes you press your bare thighs together, entirely too cognizant of the gentle sea breeze coming in from the open back door, playing with the edge of your skirt, and the amount of individuals here you actually want to respect you.

You really should have expected some debauchery like this, your boyfriend’s restless nature finally getting the better of him not even a day into this getaway reunion with his volleyball buddies who also happen to be your buddies, too. This massive house that was rented for the weekend in Southern Japan could house the whole Karasuno team and then some, giving enough room for potential couples to have their own private spaces while anyone still single could double up.

Of course Koushi took advantage of your private space, wound up from hanging out with his friends and his old kouhai after a day out in the pretty beachside town before a night time barbecue, taking the downtime between shopping and cooking to whisk you upstairs and pump you full of cum.

“Leave it in,” he’d begged, pinning you to the mattress where he'd haphazardly tossed you, slapping his hips quickly against yours and making you bite into the duvet. Hiding your moans does nothing for the rhythmic hellacious creaking coming from the decades old bed frame beneath you. “Leave my cum inside you. I wanna look at you and know I’m still inside of you from across the fucking room. _Fuck!_ ”

His pace kicked up then and his cock swelled, fingers rubbing quick and dirty at your clit until you were arching and crying the pretty setter’s name and agreeing you wanted that too without care, without thinking of the consequences, thighs squeezing around his middle to pull him as close as you can get him.

Your thighs quake at the memory alone, and you feel another pooling of cum gather in your underwear. You sigh, knocking your head back against the wall. You’re tempted to escape outside to get a breather, feeling uncomfortably warm and self-conscious in the crowded living room. You glance out the door you stand next to, watching the buffer men of the group work together to move a keg out towards a firepit that was dug into the sand the night before.

“You ready to _lift_ , bro?” Bokuto yells despite the time of night. You grin. He hasn’t gotten any quieter with his age. A titter of laughter flutters through the group as Ushijima stares back expectantly from the other side of the metal keg, somehow roped into helping. You don’t even know how he got roped into coming out here at all.

“Pretty ridiculous, huh?” You tilt your head around, peering up at Asahi on the other side of the open door. He grins down at you past his glasses, scratching at the scruff on his chin.

You huff a laugh. “This whole getaway thing was way too successful in my opinion.” His chuckles float over you, and you both watch the small group of current and former volleyball players make their way out to the pit, Bokuto and Ushijima not seeming to struggle at all with the sweating keg, one talking the other’s ear off as they walk.

Asahi glances back at you. “You want a beer?” You nod, once more preferring to be a wallflower than attempt to join conversation. You know Asahi will join you again, and you appreciate his calmer disposition in a room full of eccentric individuals. Hinata and a few others slip past you, the striker avidly explaining the rules of beach volleyball to Kageyama and whoever else he’s convinced to play with him.

You glance around the room and locate Koushi in an instant, his musical laughter easy to identify after all these years together. Though you find yourself more introverted, Koushi is significantly more outgoing. You don’t really know how it’s worked so well for so long, but he claims you’re grounding even if you feel like he’s way more mature than you are, even into your mid twenties.

He’s sitting with Daichi, Kuroo, Ennoshita, and a handful of other old volleyball friends they’ve made over the years. He looks pretty in the low lighting of the living room, relaxed among his friends, tall, lithe body spread out on his corner of the couch. His long fingers thread through silver hair, mussing the silky locks you’d been pulling on not too long ago, and taking a hearty sip of beer.

Asahi returns to you, his own beer in hand. He smiles. “I’m glad someone, uh, calm is here.” He takes a deep breath, glancing around the crowded living room. “I love all these guys, but they can be a lot.”

You laugh, sharing a smile with him while you both drink. “I know what you mean. But this was still a really great idea.” You cast a glance towards your boyfriend, who’s grinning widely and leaning over to peer at something on Kuroo’s phone. “I’m really happy Koushi convinced me to come.”

As if he could hear you talking about him, those gold eyes flash up to yours across the room when he sits back. He gives you a loving smile, even blowing you a kiss. Asahi snickers, and you hide your own smile by drinking some of your beer and pressing your thighs together. Even from here and in the poorly lit living room, you can see the slow arch of one of his brows at the swaying motion of your skirt, a devious smirk pulling at his lips.

It warms you low in your belly, and as much as you try to pay attention and catch up with Asahi, like a moth to a flame you can’t stop looking back at your partner. He seems to be under a similar spell, leaning his arm into the rest beside him, cheek in hand, casting you poorly concealed up and down looks of desire.

“We’re planning on going to Bali next, I think,” Asahi says, talking about his travel plans with Nishinoya.

You gulp, leaning back into the wall and feeling a thick glob of cum seep out of you, and your eyes find Koushi’s across the room. He’s already watching you with an intense, focused gaze, his eyes falling to your hips when you wiggle in just a certain way to draw his eye. “Where, uh...Where’s Nishinoya right now?”

Asahi flips through his phone. “Last I heard he was road tripping from California up the West Coast. I think he’s trying to go to Canada at some point, but he’s been in Cali for so long who knows how long it’ll take for him to get there.”

You crane your head to glance at the photos. A lot of them are of Nishinoya deep sea fishing, eating on a peer, some unfocused photos of him among purple and green laser lights, clearly at a club somewhere with the friends he’s probably made. You laugh a little. “Goes wherever the wind takes him, huh?”

Asahi grins. “Yeah. It’s nice having someone you can meet up with in cool locations though! Makes it a lot less intimidating to travel.”

Your eyes meet Koushi’s while Asahi talks about Bali plans, and he’s grinning too wide for you to be comfortable.

The silverette nods at you, and mouths a request so shocking you almost jump out of your skin. You barely hear Asahi mention getting more beer for himself and wandering off, too engrossed in the handsome, infuriating smirk and the small hitch of laughter in Koushi’s chest while he watches you process.

You flush furiously, glaring at him across the room. Koushi grins still, sipping his beer and raising a challenging brow. He makes a show of glancing around lazily, around the crowded living room with so many of his friends and yours, before meeting your incredulous gaze and mouthing his request again.

_Show. Me._

You know you don't have to. Hell, part of you knows the only reason he's asking is because he doesn't think you will. You could just wait until later tonight to let him look. A chaotic flutter fills your chest, all the way to your fingertips and toes. He’s got a cheshire grin, glancing back towards Kuroo, who’s saying something that makes him and the other young men around them laugh.

His audacity is absolutely the driving force here, as you sip your beer and nearly choke on it when Koushi looks back at you, almost like an afterthought, eyes glancing down briefly to follow the movement of your hand, only to feel a zing of fiery pleasure zip down your spine at his dubious doubletake, golden eyes widening almost comically. He whips his head back towards you so fast he spills his beer over Daichi's lap next to him, causing an uproar of confusion.

You’re blushing something fierce, the hem of your skirt dropping from your fingers where you’d pulled it up to flash him your panties. Panties that are lacy, a pretty pastel color, and wet--an obvious dark spot collecting near your clit that cools with the rush of air at your risque behavior.

Without another glance, simply because you feel mortified you did it at all, you turn your back on the reddening cheeks of your longtime boyfriend trying to apologize to an incredulous Daichi, and slip between tall bodies out the back door, gulping down breezy ocean air flowing in over the beach. You feel a little guilty leaving Asahi to fend for himself, but you’re sure he’ll be fine.

You come to lean against the bannister of the back porch, pushing your beer away from you, done with drinking for the night. There’s a small group of people gathered around a pit fire equidistant between the back deck of the AirBnB and the lapping waves of the ocean, and you have every intention of jogging your way out there, away from the house and whoever else possibly saw you and your intimates that wasn’t your partner. Your toes curl in the cool sand, your first few steps already letting you relax despite the state beneath your skirt, only to nearly jump a foot into the air when the screen door slaps open behind you, heavy steps thundering down behind you.

Your heart races, catching a glimpse of silver and hazelnut in the low lighting of the porch. Strong arms sling around your middle, hitching you up easily into his arms and making you squeal and laugh, breathless from sensual adrenaline and the thought that maybe you won this time, whatever little competition Koushi thought that he could play with you.

The moonlight guides his quick path around the side of the house until the shadows consume you both, and he drops you to your feet, only to ravenously kiss you before you can say anything but his name.

It’s wet, tastes like beer, but it’s perfect all the same. Koushi’s long fingers curl into your hair, drawing your head back to dip his tongue down into your mouth with a groan so tortured your head fogs over.

He laughs breathlessly as he tugs your bottom lip with his teeth, barely opening his eyes to give you a devilish look. “You can’t just do that and _leave_ , honey.”

Your throat feels dry from how heavy you’re panting. You playfully pout and huff when he bullies his leg between your thighs with a grin, both of you laughing when you give a half-hearted effort to fight it. “You _asked_ for it.”

His brows arch, a big hand curling around your throat to pin you in place, even though you aren’t going anywhere. His eyes are heavy--from drinking, from desire, from both--and he rubs his nose against yours. “Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d _do it_. Now Daichi’s mad at me.” It's his turn to pout at you.

You share another laugh, and you whisper _I fucking knew it_ , to which he gasps. You draw him in by his shirt to kiss you, and his thumb drags up along your jaw to pull down on your bottom lip, opening you up wider while he tilts his head, tongue slinking between your teeth to press to yours.

Koushi kisses you dizzy. Your hands find their way under the hem of his shirt, feeling his warm, soft skin. Your fingers pass over the little mole just below his belly button, and across his chest to find the next one under his right pectoral, and across his sides and to his back, knowing exactly where each pretty beauty mark on his body resides. He redirects his kisses down your cheek, and you trace your lips across the one beneath his eye until he’s burying his face in your neck, his hands gliding down over your body, squeezing appreciatively at you.

Those elegant hands find their ways to your thighs, one curling around a cheek, the other going further. His teeth scrape over your throat at the same time that his fingers explore the warm, damp skin between your legs. He fists your skirt, tugging you closer as the kiss gets more ragged, his other hand skimming through the thick drop of cum that’s been rolling down your thigh since this all started. He smears it further, groaning low and raspy in his chest beneath your touch, into your mouth. Your nails curl across his skin, his finger dragging his sticky cum over your skin, collecting it and spreading it, massaging it into your skin.

Koushi pulls away with a heavy inhale. He's gnawing on his bottom lip as he takes you in, and you can't help but do the same. You wiggle restlessly where you stand, heart racing and cunt clenching just a little more cum out. You wince, fiddle with Koushi's shirt, try your best to keep eye contact. But he's just so pretty, and so intense, you want to see all of him and shy away all at once. 

Koushi takes a deep breath, leaning into an arm above your head. Fingertips trace senseless patterns on your thigh, catching on thinning, sticky cum, and you sigh and let your head fall back against the wall behind you.

His eyes fall to your skirt, and he nods to it, plump bottom lip slipping free of his perfect teeth. "Lift your skirt for me, honey. I wanna see it again."

You can't help but cover your face. Koushi laughs, reaching up to gently grip your wrist, urging you to look at him. “Whoa, you’re shy _now_? Where’d the woman go who flashed me in a room full of other men? Huh? I thought that was pretty hot, by the way.” He kisses what little of your cheek is peeking out from under your palm.

You scoff but smile, letting him pull your hand down. He hums curiously, nuzzling your nose with his as he leads your hand down your front, between the two of you, the back of your hand brushing the warm curve of his cock in his white washed jeans. He arches against the touch, humming softly.

“C’mon,” he goads, vocal fry low and mesmerizing. From your palm, his fingers glide up your arm, letting you find your own way while he appreciates your skin, cups your shoulder and neck with his hand, before pressing his palms into the wall by your head and pushing himself back. You can see his throat bob, his eyes flicking downward at where you twist your fingers into the hem of your skirt, and then meeting yours again. “Lift your skirt.”

Like a marionette, your limbs move only in response to the wants and needs of the man caging you against the salt-roughed wood behind you. Your body fizzles like a cracked can of soda, muscles flexing to dig your feet deeper into the sand, inching your skirt up and up until the licentious scene between your thighs is bared to Koushi’s heady gaze, the moon, and the ocean winds that carries the faint laughter of your friends to your burning ears.

Nails scrape against wood just above your head. Koushi shifts restlessly before you, lips parted and a sigh escaping him like he’s seen the next wonder of the world. You wiggle yourself, both uncomfortable and aroused with just how long you’ve been bared while he does nothing but stare, and you arch your hips up from the wall, head knocking against wood with a breathy, needy sound.

“ _Kou_ …” You fist the loose fabric of your skirt to your belly, desperately fighting the urge to cover yourself.

Like he’s read your mind, those gold eyes flash in heated warning at you. “ _Don’t._ ” His arms bend, tucking himself close to you, one falling to trace the skin between the top of your skirt and the hem of your panties. It’s a whispery, feathery touch, and his fingers feel so warm in the cool night air. Hooking a single finger in the elastic, he tug up, slowly, pulling the fabric side to side as he drags the sopping, gooey lace against your clit, against the aching hot folds of your sex. You whine, shaky and reedy, toes curling and your heart thudding quick and heavy in your chest at the weak sparks of pleasure that run through your belly and down your legs. More cum oozes into the crease of your thighs from the edges of your panties, collecting and spreading and cooling.

Koushi’s breath is shaky and uneven, wiggling his fingers against the warm skin beneath your panties, smoothing down across your damp mons, through the mess he’s made of you. He feels it eagerly, without flinching, wide, wild eyes finding yours while his hand quickly becomes wet with his own release and yours, cupping your whole cunt, knuckles indenting out against ruined lace to massage against your swollen clit and lips, fingers slipping across your skin and squelching through the cum you clench out against his palm as you quake and pant.

"Fuck, you feel that?" Koushi breathes low against your ear, pinning you to the wall, knee shoved between your thighs once more. His fingers dig slow and meticulous between your warm pussy lips, swirling and smearing his slick cum all over your tender flesh. He laughs softly, teasingly. "Of course you do. There's no way you could ignore all my cum in your panties."

You whine and grip his biceps, tilting your head back to peer at him under drowsy lids. Those golden irises are lost to black pupils already watching you. He grinds his cock against your hip and squishes his palm against your clit, and those devious lips, parted to pant with you through your shared pleasure, curl slowly in delight at your attention.

" _Messy girl_ ," he purrs, dipping his head to kiss you messy himself. You jolt, one long finger pushing up inside you, curling gently, and then dragging out slow. Your pussy clenches down on his finger, unwilling to let it go. Koushi bites your bottom lip and pulls back at the same pace, silvery lashes almost touching his cheeks, watching as your lip tugs back into place, watching you chase the cum he drags out from inside you with your hips, chase the feeling of him rubbing his gooey seed against your clit, chase the way he makes your heart and belly throb.

You mewl for him, rocking your hips into his hand while your fingers drag lines down his arms. Koushi _tsks_ at the sting, smirking because he likes it, and knocks his forehead against yours while he watches you writhe in this shadowy corner of this big, strange house.

"You're so cute," he coos, palm crawling up and out of your panties.

You feel the warm spread of his wet palm push up your skirt against your belly as you cup his cheeks, pulling him back for a deep kiss while his long fingers fiddle with your clit. His tongue meets yours again in a slow, lazy motion, stealing almost all the breath from your lungs. You're left with just enough to mewl for him, cracking your eyes open to whisper, "Y-You're so pretty, Koushi."

A handsome moan bleeds into laughter, his slowing fingers suddenly picking up speed again. It sends an agonizing sting of desire clenching through you, your whole body arching suddenly. He presses you back with his kiss, swallowing your little whimpers and gasps, his hand disappearing into your underwear again, skirt hem fluttering around his wrist.

Koushi huffs against your mouth, pulling away just enough to grunt out, " _Lift your fucking skirt, I won't tell you again._ " Your thighs quiver hard around his, preventing your legs from snapping shut, and use one hand to quickly yank the front of your skirt back up. “There you fucking go,” he whispers, all darkness and sweetness, twisting his hand and hooking his thumb over the top of your panties to fist and yank them down to your knees. When he brings his hand back up, a swift wet smack to your cunt makes your whole body jolt and a too-loud cry escape you. At the same time, the back door opens, creaks and steps from the porch, laughter from people leaving the house grows loud before fading as they walk away.

“Shh, not so loud, baby…” Koushi whispers, grinning all the while. "Look at you, dripping with my cum where anyone could see.” His eyes are laser focused on his hand between your thighs, jumping up to watch you writhe and lean heavily into the wall, then back down to you humping at his fingers like your life depends on it. You do your best to keep your skirt up, your other hand twisted in Koushi's shirt collar, hooked around his neck for extra support that you desperately need.

You can hear the wet, tacky sound of your clit being swirled beneath his fingers, of his cum mixing with your juices. Koushi groans and growls at your neck, drags your head up for smothering kisses, and brings you towards that blissful edge you're so ready to drop over.

Your lover clicks his tongue, swollen lips parted and smirking. Your chest tightens as his fingers dig deep inside you, then drag in a slow motion back out, scooping through the messy you made with a gentle scrape of nails that has you shuddering and gasping.

Koushi brings his hand up between your faces, spreading his fingers to show the clinging wetness connecting each finger, the musk of your shared desire strong and heady.

You whimper, glance between Koushi's pretty, messy fingers and his golden gaze, your blood-filled clit tingling and twitching with each clench of your hole.

You tug on Koushi’s collar and whine. "Don't stop. Please?"

"Oh, did you want to cum?" He laughs and succeeds in pulling away, his strength greater than yours, especially in your quivering state. He bites his lip, failing to suppress his smile as he leans in close to you, glancing down at your lips, and slowly drags your panties up from where they’d tangled with your knees, caught on his thigh. “Too bad, baby. A tease doesn’t get to cum.”

You wince as the cooled cum wetting the crotch presses back against your throbbing, hot pussy, pouting and doing nothing to help as your so-called loving boyfriend attentively fixes it over your rear and straightens out any uncomfortable creases. The waist of your panties snaps against your skin, Koushi waggling his brows at you when he pulls himself away, your body coming off the wall with a groan.

"Koushi." He blinks at your tone, craning his neck down as you press up against him, pressing his hand back beneath your skirt and against the wet patch his cum and your need has left. So wet when his fingers mold to your pussy through your panties, the fabric stays glued to your folds, squishing with the gathered cum that's warming again.

You pout, your other hand slipping up under his shirt to feel his warm skin and taught abs. "I don't want to lose any more of you. I don't want it in my panties anymore. I want it _in me._ "

His fingers curl, a muscle jumping in his pretty jaw. You sigh and sway your hips into the way he grips your pussy possessively, heart pounding and head feeling hazy as he massages your cunt. He rubs at you so hard he pushes you ass against the wall again with a heavy thump, pinching at your clit through the fabric, making you sag back once more to where you were.

He’s quick to rip your panties back down, kicking them away into the sand once you’ve stepped out of them.

“You want my cum, baby? Cuz you had it,” he growls, slapping your pussy again. You whimper and gaze up at him desperately, feel him drag his fingers through the mess of your thighs and then rub it across your folds. “And you let it all go to waste.”

You give him a teary eyed look of remorse. “I-I want m-more--”

"You better keep what you have left inside you," he whispers against your lips, using three fingers to rub your clit in tight, overwhelming circles, so precise and quick you have to grip his wrist to ground yourself. “And if you do a good job, I’ll consider feeding your hungry little pussy again.”

Your thighs quake so hard your knees rock comically side to side. You give him a distressed, tortured sound, wide wet eyes batting at him desperately. "B-But, if you m-make me c-cum--!"

Koushi grins pretty against the corner of your mouth, hunched and pressed close to keep you upright. "That sounds like a you problem. You know, baby, you’re pretty bad at following orders. I’m curious to see how this’ll play out." He sounds entirely amused instead of disappointed, and a groaning laugh escapes you, one that deteriorates into little sobbing hiccups and whines, pleasure building quickly under his touch.

It's an impossible task. You know it is. Koushi knows it is. So much has already dripped out of you, with only more to follow as your pussy desperately flutters and clutches at nothing. Your thighs are glistening and tacky with drying cum, strands of it stretching and staining your skin all the way down to your knees. You realize he’d been kind before, his lack of intention to make you cum allowing you to make less of a mess. But with his sure, unrelenting strokes across your clit now, his cum is pouring out of you as you grow closer and closer to your end.

“ _Fuck, baby_ ,” Koushi hisses, body curved away from yours to watch the strings of cum escape you, catch on your quaking legs, your hips jerking into the rough handling of his fingers. You keen, bury your face in his shoulder, feet slipping in the sand as that tight pressure winds and grinds its way to the surface.

“K-Kou, Kou, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” you whimper in his ear, shamelessly rocking your hips across his hand, thumping back against the house as your bones turn to jelly. “Oh my god, I’m gonna cum!”

Bright coffee eyes catch yours, just as Koushi’s arm hooks around your back, helping you stand when your meager hold on his neck starts to give.

You feel the pleasure rise, but you’re so unsatisfied. You give him a tortured look, sinking weak against the house, Koushi moving with you to support you until he’s squeezing you against the uncomfortable wood, your hand still clutching obediently at your skirt trapped between your stomach and the curve of his dick.

“I-I wanted you to c-cum in me, I wanted it in me again, not t’lose it, no, no--” You close your eyes, inhibitions gone as you give a short, loud wail, the panels of the house thumping with your body shaking. You miss the way Koushi’s jaw drops, how his brow comes down at the pain from his own abstinence from you and this moment, from how your reluctant pleasure is like a saccharine punch to the gut. It makes him grind against your hip, arm working quick and tirelessly to carry you through your pleasure.

“My good girl, you did so good keeping my cum in you all fucking night, keeping your skirt up for me to do whatever I want to you. Even if a little spilled, it’s the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Koushi sounds delirious, his seething voice soft and far away as you swim through the grasping quicksand of your orgasm, panting and clutching at the silverette in front of you, whimpering for his sweet words. “My good, good girl. Oh, you sweet thing.”

He kisses you before you can breathe, your head spinning and full of molasses, gasping against his insistent mouth. It’s overwhelming and perfect, his hand slowing in the grind through your messy folds and thighs, dipping two fingers up into your fluttering cunt, now more wet from your own slick than his cum, which paints the inside of your thighs. Your whole body stiffens against his, squeezing down tight with a little cry for him while he slowly smears his palm all over your clit with loud, tacky sounds.

A quiet silence falls over you, unbroken even when Koushi finally stops kissing you. You shiver when he pulls his hand away from your cunt, looking up at him with orgasm-drunk eyes, feeling his fingers slide free and glide slowly through your folds, across your clit. He only smiles when your nails dig into his arms.

He brings his hand back up, rubbing his wet fingers together before sliding them into your already open and waiting mouth. Pleasantly heady with an undercurrent of salt has your mouth watering, tongue flicking between his elegant fingers, two, three at a time, glancing up at him when they dance over the furthest reach of your throat.

“I think you got what you wanted, honey,” he murmurs, arching against you. You hum softly, curiously around his knuckles, swallowing around his fingertips. His thigh brushes your front, and you can feel the cooled wet spot on his jeans where you’d been seated and dripping over him the whole time.

Koushi watches with undisclosed interest as you suck his filthy fingers clean. “I think I need to cum inside you." He tugs them free with a pop and a grin, watching with lidded eyes as you eagerly fumble with his jeans, doing nothing to help you. "Again."

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment/leave kudos! i need the serotonin.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](saetyrn9.tumblr.com)!


End file.
